1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to injection syringes of the kind comprising a housing accommodating an ampoule containing medicine sufficient for a number of dosed injections, the syringe having a dose setting mechanism by which doses can be set from injection to injection by rotating a dose setting element relative to the housing the size of the set dose being indicated on a scale.
2 . Description of the Related Art
A problem by the scales is that the perimeter of the syringe sets a limit to the size of the scale and the digits on it. Especially where the syringe is used by people who have impaired sight, as it often may be the case by diabetics, a system allowing use of larger digits on the scale is wanted. Further hints of the size of the set dose may be obtained by studying the distance a injection button is elevated from the syringe but as the elevation pro unit is very small, sometimes of the order 0.15 mm, this will only give an imprecise impression of the size of the dose set.
It is an object of the invention to provide a syringe by which these limitations are overcome.